Aiden e a batalha na barreira
by Caio Sasazaki
Summary: Irritado, desanimado, folgado e mal-criado. Esse é Aiden. Um garoto de 14 anos, que vive com sua irmã mais nova, Luna. Estudar, trabalhar, cuidar de sua irmã, e brigar com os garotos do bairro, são detalhes que definem a vida normal desse jovem. Ao ter Rina(Explosiva e mandona) como mentora, sua realidade começa a mudar.


O menino corria contente por entre as árvores dos arredores das terras de sua família enquanto pensava que veria novamente seu irmão mais velho, depois de tanto tempo longe.

Com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, ele mal percebe que a noite começara a cair, e que a escuridão já tomara todo o lugar. Os únicos sinais de luz existentes eram os da própria lua, que iluminava imponentemente todo o horizonte. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ele estava alegre e feliz, nada tiraria sua atenção. Seu objetivo era apenas um; ver seu irmão. O garoto corria como um velocista olímpico em busca da vitória de sua vida.

– Logo estarei com meu maninho. Será que ele mudou muito? Alguns meses podem mudar bastante uma pessoa. Pelo menos foi o que aconteceu com a vovó. Lembro dela ir de velha para muito velha. - Disse rindo o garoto.

Depois de minutos correndo, ele chegou, exausto, ao local. À sua volta, árvores cercavam completamente o lugar. Ao centro daquela área, existia uma grande estrutura feita de enormes rochas. Seu pai lhe disse que ela havia sido construída em tempos muito antigos, tão antigos que nem dez homens de 100 anos juntos poderiam lembrar.

A alguns metros da estrutura, o entusiasmado garoto vê seu irmão. Um jovem rapaz, de aproximadamente 25 anos, alto e esguio; de pele morena e de cabelos longos e negros como a noite. No entanto, o garoto repara que ele não estava sozinho. Havia mais alguém com ele; era uma mulher magra, de pele clara e cabelos negros. Ele pensa que ambos deveriam estar conversando. - Será que meu irmão tá namorando? - Pensa, inocentemente, o garoto.

– Não se aproxime! - Gritou o rapaz.

– Eu vim te ver, irmão. Quem é sua amiga? Posso conhecê-la? - Perguntou o menino.

– Não! Eu quero que vá embora, agora! - Gritou ainda mais alto o homem.

O garoto sentiu a tensão nas palavras do irmão. Enquanto prestava mais atenção nos dois, ele percebeu que eles não estavam conversando. Algo acontece e os dois começam a lutar.

Ele nunca havia visto seu irmão lutando. O rapaz tinha o treinado nas artes da luta, mas jamais tinha havia mostrado seu poder a ele

Os dois saltam de um lado para o outro; de uma árvore à outra; eles se movem com extrema velocidade. Mesmo o menino possuindo um certo grau de treinamento, ele não consegue acompanhar os movimentos dos dois. Tudo o que ele vê, e ouve, são vultos rápidos passando de um lado a outro, e sons de potentes socos e chutes ecoando no ar.

Os dois voltam ao chão e ficam frente à frente. A mulher cai apoiando um dos joelhos no chão. Ela estava bem mais ferida que o irmão de menino; isso deixa o garoto imensamente feliz, pois ele sentia orgulho de saber que seu irmão era tão poderoso.

– Meu irmão é incrível! Conseguiu machucar essa mulher má sem sofrer nenhum arranhão. - Pensou o menino.

– Moleque, eu já mandei você sair daqui! Vá embora! - Gritou o rapaz, Furioso.

Entretanto, o jovem tinha o gênio forte de sua mãe. Ele não sabia muito bem respeitar regras e ordens.

– Por quê? Você vai vencer essa mulher, mesmo. Não tenho porquê ir. Você é muito forte, irmão! - Disse o menino, cheio de orgulho.

No instante que termina de falar, o menino vê um grande brilho indo em sua direção; Era a esfera de energia que a mulher havia lançado contra ele.

– Cuidado! - O irmão do garoto, em desespero, avança em direção à esfera para tentar salvar seu irmão.

O garoto, paralisado pelo medo, não consegue se mover.

– Vou morrer. - Pensou.

Seu irmão surge ao lado da bola de energia e a chuta, arremessando-a para longe. O rapaz olha nos olhos, cheios medo e lágrimas, de seu pequeno irmão. No mesmo segundo, um segundo brilho é visto pelo menino e, logo em seguida, o corpo de seu irmão mais velho começa a se desintegrar aos poucos.

O rapaz, já quase que totalmente sem corpo, continuou olhando fixamente para o rosto do menino. - Eu sinto muito, irmão, mas acho que não poderei lhe ensinar nada por hoje. -

Sob a luz impiedosa da lua, o pequeno menino vê o corpo de seu irmão evaporar e ir embora com a leve brisa noturna que começara a soprar.


End file.
